Duskayr y la Sidestream
by carolinaff
Summary: EXTRA de mi fanfic "Sari Hayat, la mujer soldado" explicando un concepto inventado por mi (o eso creo): "el sidestream". Tambien explico la leyenda de un personaje oscuro y tenebroso: Duskayr, uno de los personajes de mi historia. Decidí escribir esto tambien en forma de ONE-SHOT porque, es algo que deben saber los lectores para comprender mejor la historia,espero les guste.


Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final Fantasy VII.

Antes de nada decir que este es un **EXTRA** de uno de mis fanfics.

En este ONE-SHOT intentaré explicar que significa "sidestream"(o corriente secundaria, es algo que me he inventado yo misma.), además de decir quien es Duskayr y que tiene que ver el con Danan, uno de los personajes OC de mi fanfic "Sari Hayat, la mujer soldado".

**NOTAS: Si quieres saber mas, pasaté por el fanfic "Sari Hayat, la mujer soldado" y lo descubriras ;)**

* * *

-EXTRA: Duskayr y la Sidestream-

_Cada cosa tiene su parte mala, incluso la corriente vital tiene su lado oscuro...el sidestream (en español, corriente secundaria), para estar en equilibrio con el mundo y los seres vivos. _

_Esta "sidestream" está hecha para alojar aquellas almas de monstruos corruptos, es decir, malvados de verdad, no por ser solo animales y actuar por instinto o naturaleza, en ese caso los animales van a la corriente Vital._

_Sin la sidestream, la Corriente vital se colapsaría y las almas de la gente sean humanos, o de otras razas derivadas de los seres humanos, desaparecerían. la pregunta es, ¿que ocurre con los" mitad humano-mitad monstruo" , simple, son libres de elegir ir a la Corriente Vital si han hecho el bien y conservar su mitad animal(o derivados) si asi lo desean. _

_Pero si no es así, el sidestream los transformará completamente en una criatura horrible, y la pondrá en un sufrimiento eterno acorde a lo que ha hecho en su cruel vida de destrucción. _

_Existe una criatura, la peor de todas ellas, en el corazón del sidestream... un dragón tan rojo como la sangre misma, ojos negros y llenos de odio. Su cola era larga y como una sierra, segaba cualquier cosa que le echaran. alas grandes e imponentes. Cuernos llenos de cicatrices de batallas._

_Este dragón antes era mitad humano tambien...mas el prefirió matar a cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso en vez de proteger y servir al planeta ya que se sentía y era rechazado por todos, humanos y monstruos. Un día, este tenía la oportunidad de cambiar cuando la propia diosa de Gaia le hizo la oferta. En vez de eso, quiso matarla sin compasión y absorber su energia como reclamo por tener una vida mala. El sidestream actuó de inmediato, llevándoselo y transformándolo del todo. De eso hace miles de años._

_Encadenado en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad con cadenas de la mas brillante luz, esté dragon demoníaco quería venganza...siempre buscó a algún humano a través de un estanque de sangre que tenía para ver el planeta, alguien que supiera entenderlo. Fue inútil, ningún humano le entendía, y aunque así fuera, nadie pudo soportar su poder._

_Excepto un joven niño llamado Danan. Era el destino, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, deseaban destrucción en el fondo de sus corazones, deseaban venganza aunque fuera por distinta razones. Duskayr, que así se llama nuestra temible criatura roja, usó la obsesión de Danan por Sari para intensificar su poder y dárselos. Todo fue bien, hasta aquel accidente que le hizo perder la memoria a Danan. Duskayr no podia hacerle recobrar sus recuerdos, pero esperó y esperó a que el recuperara la memoria y así el descubriera de nuevo sus poderes. _

_Ahora que eso ha sucedido, las sombras empiezan a surgir de las cenizas..._

_Solo Duskayr sabe que poder es el que tiene Sari. también está interesado en el, pero para destruirlo..._

_Kamure, el dragón de Sari,su propio linaje es leyenda. Su madre era antepasado de los primeros dragones bondadosos del planeta,incluyendo a los que eran mitad humanos._

_Duskayr una vez cayó en el amor cuando aun era mitad humano antes de ser condenado a la sidestream, antes de ser vil y cruel completamente. Se enamoró de una mujer mitad dragón con los tonos mas azulados y hermosos que cualquier otra criatura pudiera tener._

* * *

**Hace miles de años...**

"Deja de seguirme" dijo la mujer dragon aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente. "no deberías hacerlo"

"¿porque?, pareces inofensiva y fácil de matar"

"ten cuidado con lo que dices, no sabes con quien estas hablando" dijo ella amenazante.

"eres del clan enemigo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber"

"insolente."

"sabes..." llegó delante de ella."seguro tu familia no te dejaría salir sola..." estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero ella le alejó con un gruñido.

"apártate de mi, imbecil"

"Me llamo Duskayr, no imbecil. ¿y el tuyo?"

"Serenya, ese es mi nombre"

"ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones,¿pasamos a la acción?" la empujó con fuerza contra el rocoso suelo.

"te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso"

La batalla entre ellos fue casi épica.

mientras Duskayr se limitaba a esquivar y contraatacar a Serenya, ella atacaba sin parar con golpes y ataques inigualables.

Duskayr no se lo tomó en serio hasta que recibió un mordisco en la cola por parte de Serenya.

Eso no le agradó nada.

Su respuesta fue golpear a la mujer violentamente enfurecido.

El estaba ganando, en una ocasión la tiró al suelo y estaba dispuesto a matarla con sus garras.

"¡Detente porfavor!" Serenya estaba llorando del dolor que sentía, magulladuras dolorosas en todo el cuerpo, algún que otro moratón.

Duskayr se detuvo justo antes de atacarla.

Nunca se había encontrado con un rival llorando. los del clan de Serenya eran serios y no se atendían a razones, preferían morir a llorar o suplicar delante de un enemigo.

"¿te humillas así delante de un rival?, resulta patético"

"q-..." ella le empuja y se levanta. "¡tu eres el que ha empezado a insinuarse como un desesperado y luego me has golpeado como un imbecil!"

"¿INSINUARME?, ¡he visto mejores hembras que tu, paliducha!"

"!" ante eso ella le propinó un buen golpe en la cara, ganándose una marca de garras en el rostro.

"no debiste hacer eso" la agarró de las manos, echó el vuelo y la estampó contra una gran roca, quedando el encima de ella."ahora si que no tendré compasión"

ante esto, Serenya tenía miedo de verdad. Y quedándose sin ideas...

Le besó.

La primera reacción de nuestro Duskayr fue sorprenderse durante una centésima de segundo. Luego, se relajó y siguió sus instintos.

Serenya al ver su oportunidad, de un movimiento se puso sobre el.

Duskayr esta demasiado "hipnotizado" por el momento que no se dio cuenta de nada. Estaba deseoso por besarla otravez.

"en otra ocasión, imbecil" saltó en el aire y se fue volando.

"!..eso lo veremos...Serenya"

* * *

_desde aquel momento ellos siempre se buscaban en el mismo lugar para discutir y buscar excusas para verse. El buscaba besarla uan vez mas, pero desde aquel día eso jamas sucedio de nuevo. Ella buscaba saber de sus intenciones._

_Pero la verdad, es que empezaron a ser amigos._

_Meses mas tarde, Duskayr decidió dar un paso adelante._

* * *

"Hola" nuestro rubí hombre se posó en el suelo.

"ya tardabas mucho" dijo la dragona azul caminando hacia el.

"¿me echabas de menos acaso?"

"déjate de bromas pesadas ¬¬U"

"¿y como sabes que no bromeó?, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres tan rígida como te hacer parecer"

"¿que?"

"ya sabes a lo que me refiero..." se acercó y rozó la mejilla de Serenya suavemente. "por tu culpa ya no puedo dormir por las noches..."

"...¿que quieres decir?"

"me hiciste algo, me hipnotizaste con tu belleza..." la agarró contra si mismo y la abrazó mirandola a los ojos.

"!"

"y té aré pagar por ello"

"n!¡sueltame!"

"eres mía..."

Casi poseído por sus instintos y su deseo, intentó forzar a Serenya. Pero ella lo rechazó.

* * *

_Desde entonces, no volvieron a verse, el incidente hizo que Duskayr se sintiera estúpido y humillado por su propio comportamiento ante alguien a quien empezaba a amar de verdad._

_Serenya estaba preocupada por verle y que sucediera aquello otravez pero, al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a verlo._

_ambos querían verse._

_cuando un dragón encuentra a su media naranja, es para toda la vida, no puede dejar de pensar en ella, es una conexión casi imposible de romper. Eso incluye a las razas mitad humana y mitad dragón._

_durante varios años nunca supieron nada del uno del otro, no hubo una noche en la que no pensaran en el otro._

_Pero una noche... Duskayr explotó, no aguantó mas y voló en su busca._

_Era una tarea suicida, el territorio del clan enemigo estaba bien vigilado, pero gracias a sus habilidades no tubo problemas._

_encontró a su amada sentada sobre un arbol observando la luna._

_el intentó ser discreto._

* * *

"se que estas ahí Duskayr" bajó de la rama del árbol.

"te acuerdas de mi nombre..." salió a la vista.

"...¿que quieres?, no debes estar aqui, es peligroso."

"Necesitaba verte..."

"pudiste hacerlo hace muchos años..."

"..me...sentía culpable por..lo que ocurrió la ultima vez..." intentó explicarse. "no quería forzarte a nada"

"¿vienes a intentarlo otravez?" estaba insegura de lo que iba a pasar.

"no...solo vine a decirte..." sacó una gema azul del tamaño de un ojo y se lo dió. "lo siento..."

"esto es...l-...el zafiro sagrado...¿donde lo encontraste?"

"lo encontré por casualidad, me recordaba a ti..."

"el zafiro sagrado en mi clan se usa para proponer la unión de una pareja para el resto de la eternidad"

"...¿eso significa que te acabo de pedir...matrimonio?"

"si, eso acabas de hacer." se sonrojó un poco. "seras tonto..."

"de todas formas no puedo vivir sin ti..."

"estas loco...somos de diferentes bandos, y además enemigos."

"que piensen lo que quieran, solo me importas tu" la abrazó. "Serenya..."

* * *

_Se enamoraron, la felicidad pudo haber cambiado a Duskayr..._

_Sin embargo, una gran tragedia asoló su alma._

_Un día de atardecer ambos volaban juntos como siempre hacían. El clan de Duskayr y el de su amada no estaban de acuerdo en que estuvieran juntos._

_El trató de arreglar las cosas pero fue inútil..._

_Los clanes se pelearon a muerte. Ambos amores estaban entremedio de la batalla, intentado frenar a sus propios clanes._

_Un grupo de humanos, fieles a la diosa de Gaia conectados al planeta llamados Cetra _(que eso si es del juego)_ quisieron detener la batalla. Fueron implacables, castigaron el comportamiento de ambos clanes destruyéndolos._

_Duskayr trató de escapar de sus ataques para defender a su amor, pero justo delante de sus narices, la flecha certera de uno de los Cetra se clavó en el corazón de Serenya, cayendo muerta en el acto._

_**Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.**_

_Su alma se llenó de ira y rabia, acabó con todo ser que hubo en el campo de batalla._

_Cuando se encontró solo, fue hasta el cuerpo de su amada, lo recogió y lo enterró en un lugar desconocido que solo el sabe._

_Desde entonces, Duskayr jamás volvió a desear ser feliz ni a confiar en nadie._

_Una cosa está clara…_

_El amor puede curar el corazón de un hombre, pero tambien destruirlo por completo._

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado leer esto y que os haya aclarado lo que significa "Sidestream" y que mi invento sobre esto os haya gustado ^^.

**_Y espero que os haya animado a leer mi fanfic, gracias por leer esto t recuerda dejar un comentario, 3._**


End file.
